particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dovani
Dovani is the largest continent on Terra located in the Eastern Hemisphere. It is bordered on the west by the Odufart Sea, the Schismatic Sea and the Anatonese Ocean, to the North by the Ocean of Freezing Cold Blue Wet Stuff, to the East by the Verranderlijke Ocean and to the South by the Sea of Knee Walking Turkeys. The recognized nations have a population of roughly 1.9 billion people however the population of unorganized territories, the native domains and unexplored areas are unknown at the present time though may well exceed the known population. The name Dovani is based on the name of the discoverer of the continent, Vice-Admiral of the Red Sir Christopher Dove, who led a naval squadron on behalf of The Holy Luthori Empire, his own personal reason being to prove that the world was not flat but was in fact round. Countries & Territories Dovani in total has over 8 nations, with one territory (New Mordusia) operated by an external nation (Mordusia). All except 2 nations (Indrala and Vorona) are located on mainland Dovani; while Indrala and Vorona are islands off the Dovani western coast, they are still considered part of the continent. New Englia used to be a territory operated by the nation of Kirwala but since 2724, New Englia is now a joint-ruled, council government run by Hulstria, Sekowo, Kazulia, and Kirwala mandated by the Treaty of New Indrala since 2723. Noted by the geopolitical map of Dovani, the inland of the continent, the northern/southern sections, and the Eastern side are made up entirely of colonies ruled by their respective nations. Only Dovani nations, by the treaty of Dovani for the Dovanians and later the Dovani Territorial Defence Organization, are able to operate colonial interests in the continent (exceptions were made for New Mordusia). The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria rules over the largest colonial stake on Dovani, called the "Eastern Territories" located mainly in the central plains including Talmoria's South-Western Territories while Kazulia has the second largest territory covering the entire northern area. The majority of the nations on Dovani operate under a Monarchial system of government; Greater Hulstria, Kazulia, Sekowo, Talmoria, Lourenne, and Vorona have a King/Emperor as their Head of State. Dranland and Indrala have republican systems with a President as their Head of State. Economy http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Dovani_Budget_Comparisons Geography and Climate Geography Covering such a large area Dovani has a widely varied geography, from the tundra of the north to the tropical rainforests of the Hanzen Basin and South Dovani Lowlands. Dovani's many major mountain ranges increase the diversity of the continent by breaking up the continent into many distinct regions. The two most prominent features are the large inland seas which make up a large part of the continent, the Sea of Carina and the Caltropic Lakes. The Sea of Carina lies at the heart of the Great North Dovani Plain which dominates the upper portion of the continent. It's vast open expanses are home to many animals and tribes but were an uninviting prospect to settlers due to its poor soil and harsh winters leading to most settler's to establish themselves to the West of the Barrier Range. The Caltropic Lakes (named for their supposed similarity to a caltrop) lies in the great highland of the continent made by the combination of the Hanzen Sheild, Caltropic Highlands and the Huotet Plateau. The region contains some of the highest mountains in the world (though largely unclimbed due to their inaccessibility). On either side of the Caltrops lies the two largest rivers in the world, the Histap and the Hanzen which have carved the massive Histap valley and the Hanzen Basin out the surrounding country. The region of the Histap is largely unexplored but the Hanzen basin is known to hold the vast Hanzen Rainforest. To the south of Hanzen lies the all but unknown southern lowlands and highlands which remains a land surrounded in mystery. Environment Dovani has a highly diverse environment because of its vast size. Environments range from sub-arctic tundra in the far North to temperate forests to large rainforest's in the South-East and large savanna's and intermittent deserts in the Medina peninsula. Dovani is also home to several micro-climactic systems as a result of it's varied geologic structure. Native Peoples of Dovani .]] outside a cafe.]] *Asli *Cherokee *Dengwali *Dranian *Gao-Showa *Hulstrians *Indralan *Irish *Kazulian *Kli'kut *Kuragao *Mayan *Mixtec *Olmec *Orinco *Py'ot-maq *Sørna *Welsh *Zapotec *Mormon Hulstrians Languages *Cherokee *English *French *Gao-Showa *Gaelic *Hulstrian *Kazulianisk *Kli'kutan *Mayan (and variants of) *Normand *Py'ot-maq *Tsekwon *Welsh Category:Continents Category:Dovani